


Jaebum's Morning

by got7sbitch



Series: Company au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: A short narration of how Jaebum's morning at went at work





	Jaebum's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I decided to make oneshots around this au coz I know we all love JJP's powerplay.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!!!

 

Jaebum's morning couldn't be any worse. His phone died in the middle of the night, failing to wake him up on time. He was so sure 10% of battery would still suffice for his phone to survive the night and serve as an alarm clock. He is now proven very wrong as he juggle between brushing his teeth while putting on his pants and preparing files that was way past submission as the clock reads 9 fucking am. He's already an hour late and the office is still thirty minutes’ drive away. Yes, he works as an IT which requires nightly duties but his department head just put him on paper job for the month. He doesn't even know how to do office work properly, what a drag. Jaebum contemplated on just skipping work for the day but he knows he's already listed in their department head's death note. No need to encourage the guy.

After grabbing a slice of bread from the kitchen counter, he hastily grabbed his keys and rushed out of the apartment. Jaebum seems to be getting his year’s worth of bad luck as he was hailed down by cops. Guess the offense, yes, he was caught over speeding. Thank the heavens Jaebum was born charming and was able to charm his way out of paying any fines. He just needed to give his phone number to the female cops. Yes, cops as in plural; there were three of them. Geez, those flirty cops delayed him for a good 15 minutes. He's officially screwed. 

To top of it all, it just dawned on Jaebum that it's Monday which meant that the executive director is gonna visit each and every department of the company and will personally check every employee's attendance. Fuck. As he arrived in their office, he's two hours and twenty minutes late already. The department head gave him a very nasty glare but who cares. He was catching his breath when the head ordered them to form two lines by the door. Oh, so the director is here. He's just in time to ogle the handsome director, Jaebum thought.

"Good morning, Sir." The department head said and all the employees bowed while greeting him.

"As always, executive director Jinyoung looks mighty fine." Jaebum mumbled under his breath. Park Jinyoung’s suit is tailored to emphasize his great physique and his hair is styled perfectly, not one strand of hair out of place. And his eyes, they're sharp and hard as they sweep across the room and every employee. He stopped glancing around and focused on Jaebum.

"Mr. Im, I'll take my guess based from your disheveled appearance that you're late, again." It was not a question. It was a statement that Jaebum doesn't plan on denying. Better be honest in front of this man.

"Yes, sir. I was more than two hours late today."

"Are you aware that this is your third late this month? I'm afraid I need to do something about your punctuality as you've also been absent last week with no valid reason. Meet me at my office after this." The director then bid goodbye and went off his merry way, probably intimidating other poor souls. Jaebum sighed.

"Bro, you should really work on your attendance. Director Park didn't look happy. Department head isn't happy too, look at him. He looks ready to strangle you." Jackson, my partner and best buddy, said.

"Don't worry, man. The director doesn't scare me, and our head doesn't either. Let him pop a vein, I don't care." Jaebum patted Jackson on the shoulder and head off to the top floor of the building, to the office of the executive director.

 

*

 

Three knocks. 

"Come in."

"Sir Park, you said you wanted to have a word with me?" Jaebum entered the office and closed the door behind him, _locked_ it. 

"Yes, I needed to speak with you. Why are you late, Jaebum? I've been calling you all morning, why weren't you answering?" Jinyoung stood up and sat beside Jaebum at the couch placed in the middle of his office.

"I woke up late. Fucking phone died while I was sleeping. I didn't have time to charge it so I just left it at home." Jaebum put his hands on Jinyoung's waist and in one swift motion, placed him on his lap.

"That is very irresponsible of you. You need to fix your attendance, you have too many lates and absences. Even I can't cover those without the others being suspicious."

"You know what else is irresponsible?" Jinyoung shook his head in answer. Jaebum's hand went to his face and started caressing it. "This." As soon as the words left Jaebum's mouth, he crashed his lips with Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung let out a moan, his hands automatically fisting into Jaebum's hair. "Jae-Jaebum, the door. People might- ah- come in."

"Don't worry, babe. I locked it." Jaebum said with finality. He won't let his morning end without something good happening.

 

*

 

“Dude, where have you been? You've been gone since you went to Director Park’s office and it's been two hours! We were so worried. We thought he was punishing you or something!” Jackson said the moment Jaebum entered the room. 

“Nah, all’s good. He just scolded me for my poor attendance record. Everything's fine, believe me.” He heard the department head tsked. That guy, he must have been eager for Jaebum to get fired off the job. Too bad, he doesn't know that Jaebum is the director’s favorite guy.

He sat down his desk when Jackson said, “You sure you're okay? Your hair is all messed up and your shirt is a little bit crumpled. Are you sure the director didn't beat you up?”

_Huh?_ Jaebum went to the bathroom to check his reflection in the mirror and oh my, did he like what he was seeing. Jaebum looked very rumpled, top button loose and hair sticking out in all directions. He smiled as he attempted to fix his appearance and that's when he saw a little wound at the corner of his lips. So that's why he tasted blood when Jinyoung pulled away and told him to go back into the office, worried they might get caught _. That little bitch. I'll make him pay, I'll make sure he bleeds as I punish him later tonight. I'm so going to get back at him._

Jaebum went back and sat on his desk, finally ready to do the work he's being paid to do. He feels determined to finish it all today. After all, nothing can beat how amazing his morning has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that.  
> Comments are very much welcome. :)


End file.
